Devil's Night
by Slytherinjunkie20
Summary: The Weasleys have just found out about the American Muggle tradition of Devil's Night and they think it's awesome! And what better house to make mischief upon than Malfoy Manor? What they didn't plan on was Lucius Malfoy catching them


**Title:**Devil's Night

**Author/Artist:**Slytherinjunkie

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):**Lucius/Ginny

**Rating:**Hardcore smut! NC17

**Summary:**The Weasleys have just found out about the American Muggle tradition of Devil's Night and they think it's awesome! And what better house to make mischief upon than Malfoy Manor? What they didn't plan on was Lucius Malfoy catching them.

**Warnings/Content:**A little bit of noncon, a little bit of dub con, some S&M, and some swear words.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing this fic.

**Author's/Artist's****notes:**Really enjoyed writing this story although I had a much more elaborate plot in mind. I simply didn't have to write it but I might if time allows write a little oneshot from Fred and George's perspective. It would actually be quite funny as it would involve barking like a dog for Snape (hee hee hee). Anyway, enjoy the fic!

"She's bloody brilliant she is, Fred!" George exclaimed when Fred showed him the magical toilet paper Hermione had made.

"Agreed, George! We really need to convince her to become a part of our creators committee," Fred said, taking out the bright pink mini bunny suits.

The twins stood in the back of their joke shop, huddling over the box of new materials Hermione Granger had charmed for them.

"I didn't even think of this!" George said, holding up a carton of magical eggs.

"Those Americans may lack common sense but they sure know how to have fun," Fred chuckled.

The twins had discovered by talking with an American wizard coming through their shop that there was a holiday called Halloween that Americans celebrated.

According to the obnoxious American wizard—the night before Halloween was called the Devil's Night and in many American cities young people would dress in costumes and vandalize people's homes.

Of course, being pranksters at heart, Fred and George couldn't give up the opportunity to cause a bit of trouble for an unlucky soul in England in honor of the American tradition.

Hence, the reason the twins were currently excitedly digging through the box of tricks, deciding what would be useful and what wouldn't.

"D'you think she knows?" George asked suddenly, pushing the box to the other side of the room.

"If she did, we wouldn't have bullocks right now," Fred said with a soft grin.

"I don't know Gred—I don't feel right deceiving her like this," George said.

"Well I don't either, Forge, but it's either deceive her or give her up completely," Fred said.

"I suppose your right. Still, I wish she wasn't such a prude—then all three of us could be happy," George said.

"Oh dear brother, you and I both know she is anything but a prude. She's just a little old fashioned is all," Fred said.

"Maybe one day we can change her mind."

"Well until then, let's make the best of what we have."

And just as quickly as the subject was raised, it was dropped for more light hearted endeavors.

"I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when he sees what we've done to his precious Manor!" Fred said, rubbing his hands together.

"What will you be doing to Malfoy's precious Manor?"

Both men jumped at the sound of a familiar, husky voice.

They turned around to see their little sister, leaning against the door frame of the back room.

She was wearing a short, pink, leather mini skirt with a deep blue cotton shirt and red flat dress shoes. Her red hair was tied into a sloppy bun and she wore a glossy red stone bracelet on her left wrist and a touch of make-up on her face.

"Gin! Didn't we have a talk just yesterday about your inappropriate clothing?" George asked, scandalized by her outfit.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I forgot," she said sarcastically. "Besides, it's been more than four years since I've become of age I can wear whatever the bloody hell I want. Now answer my question. What are you going to do to Malfoy's mansion?"

Both Fred and George exchanged glances before looking back at an impatient Ginny.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you, little sis."

"Yeah, this is something Fred and I want to keep to ourselves."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her twin brothers. She knew Fred and George were planning something for Malfoy.

Normally she would have let the conversation drop as she wasn't one to play jokes on people. But knowing that they were going to pull something on Lucius Malfoy made her determined to figure out what was happening. After all, if they were going to get revenge on him on her behalf, she deserved to be a part of it.

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave them a look that would have made Molly Weasley proud.

Fred and George started to squirm.

"Seriously, Gin. You wouldn't be interested in what we have to say," George said.

"It's only a little prank, after all. You never wanted to join in before," Fred said defensively.

"I want in on anything that involves making Malfoy's life hell," Ginny explained.

Both twins snorted.

"What reason would—"

"—you have—"

"to make—"

"Malfoy's life—"

"—hell?" they finished in unison.

"Did both of you gits forget that the reason I was possessed my first year was because he put Riddle's diary in my cauldron?"

Rare, dark expressions shadowed the twins' faces.

"Right. Forgot about that," Fred said.

"Even more of a reason for you to stay out of this plan," George said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. This moment was one of the few in which she despised having six older brothers. They had a tendency to become way too protective no matter how capable she was of taking care of herself.

"If you two don't tell me what you're planning to do to Malfoy, I'm telling Hermione that you've been sharing her for these past six months."

Both twins gaped at her. Ginny smirked at their expressions.

"How did you find out?" George asked, being the first to find his voice.

"Can't let you know how I get my blackmail," she said with a smirk.

The twins looked at each other once again before facing Ginny.

"Well, you leave us no choice, sis," Fred said.

"Guess we have to tell you what we're going to do to Malfoy's place," George said.

A month later, Ginny and the twins stood outside the gates of Malfoy Manor with a box full of supplies.

Ginny wore a sexy, bright red devils outfit, with a tail in the back that reached mid thigh. Beneath her sexy outfit she wore fishnet stockings with red pumps. She let her hair hang down her back with pointy devil's horns sticking out of the top of her head in sparkling red glory.

Of course, when Ginny showed up in the outfit the twins protested.

"You can't wear that Gin!"

"Yeah, what if we need to make a quick getaway?"

"We'll be fine. If we work quickly, we'll be gone before Malfoy notices anything amiss," Ginny said.

George had decided to dress the complete opposite direction of Ginny and instead wore, from head to toe a black ninja suit that hid his hair and most of his face.

Fred, on the other hand, was Polyjuiced as Draco Malfoy in order to get past the strong wards that surrounded the Manor.

"Set then?" Fred asked.

"Ready, ferret," Ginny said, chuckling at the glare the fake Draco gave her.

Fred led both Ginny and George through the Manor gates and they set to work.

First, George took out the cameras and charmed them to float in the air and take pictures.

Next, the three of them set to work on vandalizing the outside of Malfoy Manor.

Ginny focused on dressing the peacocks up in bunny suits while Fred and George threw color changing tablets into the lake and covered all of the apple trees in magical silly string.

All three then focused on finding a clear spot in the famous Malfoy gardens and spaying magical shaving cream that changed colors between scarlet and gold, and spelled out aerially 'Gryffindor Forever!'

Next, Fred and George unleashed the magical toilet paper which broke through the building's wards and wrapped itself around the house and plants surrounding the house. While they did this, Ginny began throwing eggs at the house using her wand for extra leverage.

Each time the eggs broke against the exterior of the house, the yolk caused the paint it touched to be a different color. By the time Ginny was done, there was a rainbow array of colors on the house.

As they worked, the cameras snapped pictures like mad; making sure the shots didn't include people within them (thanks to George's handy work with charms).

Thirty minutes after they arrived at the Manor, they were done with their deed. They stood back to admire their handy work. The Manor was drowning in toilet tissue and an array of colors bled through the thin paper from the eggs. The peacocks were walking awkwardly around in their bunny costumes and the garden looked as if someone had let a children's birthday party get out of hand.

"Well Forge, I gotta say—this turned out better than I expected," Fred said, though his playful smirk looked really strange on Draco Malfoy's face.

"Agreed, Gred," George said, moving down the mask of his costume to get a better look.

Ginny simply smirked. Malfoy would not be a happy when he saw what they did.

George summoned the cameras into his hands.

"We should get going. Chances are, Malfoy heard Gin-bug trying to throw the eggs through the walls and into his study," Fred joked.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the nickname but said nothing. She was too happy about finally getting Malfoy back to be bothered.

As they made their way back to the entrance, they heard rustling behind them.

When they turned around, their hearts dropped into their stomachs at the sight of Lucius Malfoy, walking toward them with an expression of unconcealed fury on his face.

"Fuck," the twins shouted in unison.

They began to run towards the gates.

Ginny tried to keep up with them but her pumps were too high. She didn't get very far before she tripped over a root in Malfoy's garden and fell flat on her face, her wand flying from her holster and onto the ground far in front of her.

The twins were so intent on getting away that they didn't look behind them.

Ginny felt her wrist get encircled by a leather clad glove. She let out a sound of outrage, as she tried to crawl towards her wand.

With a whispered spell, the wand flew through the air and into his hand.

By this time, the twins were at the gate.

It was then that they noticed that Ginny wasn't with them.

To their horror, they saw Lucius Malfoy pulling her to her feet, her wand in his hand.

Ginny saw him raise her wand and point it towards her brothers. She knew that she had to get them away from the Manor. The last thing that would help the situation was for all three of them to be stuck in the same place.

"Get help!" she shouted.

Despite their Gryffindor hearts screaming to save her, the little bit of common sense they had when it came to pranks reared its ugly head. Ginny was right. They needed to get help.

The twins disapparited on the spot, leaving Ginny in the clutches of Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny felt as if her arm was being ripped out of her socket as Lucius pulled her toward the house. He hadn't said a word after her brothers disappeared.

"Let me go, wanker!"

Lucius stopped, squeezing her wrist so hard in his hand that she was sure he was going to break it.

He looked at her, his expression the darkest she had ever see it in her life. Not even when he had been fighting her and her friends at the Ministry of Magic battle her fourth year did Ginny see him so angry. Her stomach dropped and she decided that it was probably wise not to say anything else for the time being.

Lucius finally looked away, and continued dragging her into the house.

Ginny was too terrified to admire the beauty of the Manor. Not that she would have had time to anyway with the way he yanked her through the hallways.

She thought for sure that he was going to lead her down to his famous dungeon. Therefore, she was quite surprised when he stopped at the end of a dark hallway and threw her into an elegant bedroom.

Her heels got caught on the expensive carpet and she once again fell on her face.

Ginny could hear Lucius closing and locking the door quietly, the rage rolling off of his body in waves.

After staring at the door for a few moments he murmured under his breath.

His cane flew into his hands a few seconds later.

Without pausing, Lucius pointed the cane at her and her world went dark.

When Ginny came to, she felt incredibly dizzy. When she opened her eyes, the light blinded her and she instantly closed them again.

She tried to make sense of where she was but her mind was such a jumbled mess of pictures from the past twenty-four hours. She couldn't seem to make sense of it.

Groaning, she tried to lift her hand to her head to fight the oncoming headache.

It was then she noticed that her arm wouldn't move. In fact, both of her arms were immobile.

Panicking, Ginny tried to move her legs, but they were immobile as well, spread as far apart to a point of almost pain.

A dark chuckle suddenly made her aware that she wasn't alone. Her eyes snapped open, but the pain made it impossible for her to keep them open.

"Welcome to my domain, Weasley."

The familiar voice triggered her memory, making all of the pictures in her head click into place.

She was stuck in Malfoy Manor with the last man in the world she wanted to be stuck anywhere with.

Gently cracking one eye open, she found that the lights had actually dimmed.

Opening her other eye, she took a chance to look around.

It was quite a strange room for being stuck in such an elegant Manor.

The walls were colored a deep red with little patterns of black roses decorating it. The floors were covered with a lush, velvet red carpet. The furniture was actually quite normal, a wingback chair at the edge of the room by the velvet, red drapes, a long couch on the other side of the room near the bathroom with a short, black table in front of it.

The bed covers were silk and the same color red that the carpet and the drapes were while the bed frame was a rich brown.

It was after glancing around the room that Ginny finally noticed that her arms and legs were magically bound to the bed posts—and that she was wearing nothing more than a black corset with fish net stockings and garters. She had no underwear and could feel the cold air hitting her exposed sex.

And there was Lucius Malfoy, looking as delicious as ever, standing at the side of the bed, still fully dressed in his leather gloves and boots and expensive cotton robes, with a dreadfully dark smirk on his face. His blonde hair was tied at the nape of his neck, his grey eyes sparkling with sadistic humor.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and lifted her chin, showing him that even though she was tied up, she wouldn't let him intimidate her.

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"For someone who has trespassed on my property, you are showing quite a bit of defiance."

"You'll never get away with this, Malfoy!" she spat.

Lucius' smirk never left his face. He waved his cane and the wingback chair next to the window slid gracefully across the room and next to him.

He sat down, putting his ankle on the top of his thigh, resting his cane on his lap.

"I would disagree, Miss Weasley. I am completely in the right to do whatever I so choose with you. After all, it seems that you and your idiot brothers broke quite a few laws."

He paused, letting Ginny soak in what he said.

Ginny felt her mouth go dry. Her and her brothers knew that they were breaking quite a few laws when they started the prank but thought their planning would make it possible for them to get away with it.

Holding up one leather clad hand, Lucius began to tick off all the laws they broke.

"You have trespassed on private property, vandalized said private property, took an illegal Polyjuice potion and assumed my son's identity; therefore identity theft and insulted a member of the Ministry Board of Legions."

Lucius stopped, putting his hand down and leaning back into his chair.

"And, according to an old clause that only applies to purebloods that hasn't been used for more than two hundred years, I have the right to punish you however I see fit."

Ginny felt as if her stomach disappeared. She didn't believe him—didn't want to believe him.

"You're a bloody liar, Malfoy!" she screamed at him.

Lucius shrugged a shoulder.

"I may be a Slytherin but I never lie. If you tried to leave Malfoy Manor without paying the debt you owe me, it would simply throw you back into the foyer. The house will keep you locked up like a prisoner until you pay off your debt. I would let you test to see but I'm afraid I don't feel like trying to get you back into this position again."

Even if he was lying about the punishment, the truth of the matter was she did break the law and trespass and vandalize his house.

Even if a Hit Wizard did show up, it would be to arrest her rather than punish Malfoy. She was in very big trouble.

Lucius stood, setting his cane against the chair.

"I am a simple man, Weasley; a fair one, a generous one. Since my wife died five years ago, I have found it hard to fulfill my desires in the ways that I see fit. I only ask in return of fulfilling your debt, is to please me. If you do that, I will let you go without going to the Ministry."

"The day I let you voluntarily shag me Malfoy, is the day Voldemort will come back from hell and offer me roses," Ginny spat.

To her supreme dislike, Malfoy's smirk got darker.

"Luckily for the both of us, involuntary shagging is quite a turn on for me."

Lucius turned away from Ginny and began to undress, letting her curses and insults slide off his body.

When he was finally naked he turned back to face her.

"And another thing you bloody git …," Ginny trailed off, her eyes growing wide at the sight of his erection.

Lucius wasn't the biggest man in the world by any stretch of the imagination, but he wasn't of average size either. And he was thicker than most.

To say that his ego wasn't completely stroked by the way he made Ginny go speechless would be a lie.

"Now, Weasley, I would like for you to resist doing me any damage. I would a hate to have to gag you," Lucius said, climbing onto the bed.

Ginny stared at Lucius. She couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with it—that he was actually going to have sex with her despite her protest.

She was stuck—it wasn't like she could fight him. And the thought turned her on so much that she was trembling with desire. Her secret fantasy since she was eleven and Tom Riddle had corrupted her mind with sick images was to be bound and forced to please someone.

And the man who had played the lead role in many of her masturbation fantasies when she was old enough to appreciate his grace and poise was Lucius Malfoy. But she would rather clean Ron's disgusting room for a month then to let him know that.

She was going to do her damndest to make it extremely hard for Lucius to get any easy pleasure out of her.

Lucius saw the spark in her eyes and felt himself harden even more at the prospect of manipulating and punishing her with magic for defying him.

He let out an artificial sigh of resignation.

"So be it," he murmured. He silently summoned his cane into his hand and took his wand out from underneath it.

Ginny watched with narrowed eyes as he placed a contraceptive potion on her stomach. He then pointed his wand toward her face.

Ginny closed her eyes and waited to be knocked out.

Instead, she could feel magic shaping and freezing her mouth into a slight 'O' and her neck being frozen into place.

Setting his wand down, Lucius climbed over her chest, his thighs resting on either side of her head.

Ginny understood what he was doing and tried to curse him. Unfortunately, her mouth was frozen so the only thing that came out was howls of displeasure.

Gripping both sides of her face, Lucius smiled down in a sinister way at Ginny's displeasured eyes, his erection hovering over her mouth.

He thrust into her mouth, effectively muffling all of her curses.

"I've always dreamt of shutting you up this way," he groaned, moving his hips into her mouth.

Ginny's mouth was filled to the brim, his cock making her cheeks expand, his precum sliding down her throat, making her gag, his balls hitting her chin.

She tried biting him but to no avail. Her mouth was completely frozen. She tried to move her head but her neck was frozen as well.

Ginny closed her eyes, tears of frustration leaking from the corners. Not only was she completely turned on by the forceful way he thrust into her mouth, but her cunt was practically dripping each time Malfoy thrust into her mouth. She needed his cock inside of her pussy.

Lucius groaned above her, slowly fucking her face, glancing down to watch his cock thrusting into her pink lips.

Lucius growled, thrusting harder into her, moving faster.

"Gods, Weasley— you look so good, taking my cock into that dirty mouth of yours."

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to keep her hips still. She didn't want him to see how much she was enjoying the way he was fucking her mouth.

Soon Lucius was moving harder, faster. Ginny wanted to moan but was gagging and choking too much to do so.

"Oh fuck, Weasley. I'm cumming!" Lucius cried out, stilling his hips, and clutching her hair in his hands.

Without warning, Ginny felt her mouth flood with warm, bitter cum. She tried to swallow every drop but it came at such a rapid pace that some spilled out the corners of her mouth.

Lucius pulled out of her mouth, breathing heavily, still completely erect.

He looked down into Ginny's large eyes and smirked.

"I took a potion a friend of mine made for me. I wanted to be sure that I would be able to get a taste of your delectable pussy," he explained.

He moved from her mouth and settled himself back between her legs.

He slid a finger into her heat, his eyebrows rising to his hairline in surprise.

"What's this? Did baby Weasley enjoy the way that I fucked her face?" he asked, moving his finger deep into her body.

Ginny felt her face flush with humiliation—she had naively thought that he wouldn't notice her arousal.

Gods, she really hated being a Gryffindor sometimes. She closed her eyes, tears of pleasure and frustration sliding down her cheeks.

Lucius pulled his finger from her cunt, making her whimper at the loss of being stretched.

Ginny felt her mouth and neck become unfrozen a few moments later and automatically swallowed the left over cum in her mouth. She savored the taste, feeling the shame and humiliation almost overwhelm her.

She could feel Lucius' eyes watching her closely.

"I had always sensed this darkness within you, sweet Ginevra. Something deep within assured me that you would enjoy me using you like a little fuck toy—_my_ little fuck toy."

Her eyes still closed, Ginny moaned as Lucius slid his cock into her body.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Ginny moaned, arching her back the best she could to take every inch of him into her body.

"I intend to," Lucius shot back.

He began to thrust into Ginny at a slow, steady pace. Ginny savored the feel of pleasure and slight pain. Her whole entire body was humming with unreleased sexual tension and all she wanted to do was cum.

Yet, Lucius seemed adamant about showing Ginny that he was in charge of their coupling. He kept his steady pace, his pubic hair rubbing against her clit, making little shocks of pleasure shoot through her body.

She opened her eyes, losing her breath at the intense way he stared at her.

"You love the way I fuck you—don't you, Weasley?" he half asked, half taunted.

Finally, the humiliation became too much for Ginny.

"I hate you, Malfoy—have always hated you. You've ruined my bloody life and I will never forgive you for letting Tom Riddle possess and rape my body," she shouted, her hips meeting his.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her. He picked up his pace, making the pleasure Ginny felt intensify.

"You want to hate me, Weasley, but you can't. Tom introduced to you pleasure so intense that very few people can fulfill it. And I am one of those people who can."

Ginny could feel an orgasm boiling in her stomach. She hated how good he felt, hated that he was right, but too consumed in making herself cum to care.

"Shut up and fuck me, Malfoy," Ginny demanded, doing her best to meet each stroke the best she could with her hips.

Lucius smirked and did as she said.

It only took Ginny a few more moments before she screamed and felt her whole body explode in an orgasm. Lucius wasn't too far behind, shooting his seed deep into her spasming cunt.

Ginny popped into the foyer of Malfoy Manor, and thanked Malfoy's house elf.

Polyjuiced Fred, Ninja dressed George, and a ratty robed Hermione were running through the front door. When they saw Ginny, they tackled her.

"Gin, are you alright?"

"Did that bastard do anything to you?"

"We're so sorry we left you here alone for so long!"

"We did our best to get to you in time."

Ginny was overwhelmed with hugs and couldn't tell who was saying what.

"Let me go, you gits!"

All three seemed to hear this and gave her some breathing room.

Looking at all three of them, she smiled.

"I'm fine—Malfoy didn't hurt me. I made a deal to help him out with fixing his garden and he promised not to file any charges against us."

Fred, George and Hermione looked at Ginny as if she had grown three heads before they all began to talk at once.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked toward the door, knowing they would follow.

All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep.

After all, one had to be well-rested when Lucius Malfoy wanted to take them to dinner the next night.


End file.
